The Sultana and The Desert Tiger
by Pecora Tempesta
Summary: Jasmine is the Sultana of Agrabah and is after the former ruler of Gethestan who is responsible for Aladdin's disappearance. If she wants justice she and her allies must find him with the help of the mysterious Desert Tiger.
1. Chapter 1

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger – Chapter 1

(All of the original Aladdin characters belong to Disney. The new ones are mine. )

The Sultana was angry. She didn't show it because it wasn't a proper thing for the sultana to show but under slick façade her court and the messenger could feel her anger.

"What do you mean by "he escaped"?" The Sultana asked coolly.

The messenger from Gethestan swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "The former prince escaped from our dungeon and has not been seen in a week."

"Tell your lord that he should make sure that finding him is his top priority unless he wants to have my assistance in the matter." She replied.

"Yes your majesty."

Her dark eyes narrowed on the trembling man, "Also tell your lord that he should try to make sure The Desert Tiger doesn't find him first since I want the pleasure of welcoming him on his return."

"Yes Queen Jasmine."

It was night in the desert. The wind wrapped around the lone rider who was approaching the camp.

The camp was bustling to welcome the stranger into their camp. Hospitality was the difference between life and death in the desert. This applied to the stranger and to the group.

The land of the Seven Deserts was more of a dangerous place since the disappearance and supposed death of Aladdin, the hero of Agrabah. The only breath of relief for the common people and wandering tribes was the appearance of The Desert Tiger. Rumors said that he was a demon of the desert seeking revenge. The desert people revered him as a guardian because nobody bothered your camp if they heard that you had helped The Desert Tiger.

"Welcome my friend!" The patriarch said as the lone man entered the camp. The children popped their heads out of their tents to catch a glimpse of the man.

"Why is he called The Desert Tiger anyway?" one little girl asked her brother.

"He is fierce and travels alone I guess." said her brother.

"I heard he has stripes." the little girl whispered as the man walked past.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger – Chapter 2

Three years earlier…

It was the middle of the night and when Jasmine rolled over she noticed the bed was empty. She looked towards the balcony and saw her husband standing out there staring off into the distance. Tomorrow he had to leave with his troops and go off to Gethestani-Agrabanian border to stop the invasion of Prince Achmed into Agrabah and her allies. Jasmine hoped this dispute would be over soon but in her heart she knew it would be a long time before she saw her husband again.

Jasmine waddled over to her husband since she was seven months pregnant with their second child. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aladdin, are you alright?" she asked.

"What? Oh sorry Jasmine my head is somewhere else tonight." he answered. His thick black hair rustled in the breeze. He turned around to face his wife and wrapped his arms around her. "It should be right here though." he smiled and pushed aside a hair out of her face. "I hope I'll be back before baby number two arrives. Achmed is a coward but can be stubborn."

"Well no matter what we'll be under the same stars Aladdin. Let's be together as much as possible tonight." Jasmine said as she kissed him. "Promise you'll try your best to stay safe."

"I promise Jasmine." he kissed her back and they headed back to their bed where they held each other and talked for the rest of the night.

Present time…

"So Princess Akayla, are you ready to head out on our quest?" asked Prince Nassir of Gethestan. He was watching her pack before their journey across the deserts.

"Our quest to find your deadbeat cousin before The Desert Tiger does?" answered Princess Akayla of Moldonia as she put her dark hair into a braid, grabbed her bag and made sure she had her extra supplies.

"Remember we are also supposed to find this Desert Tiger too." Nassir added.

"How could I forget? Jasmine needs him to figure out what happened to her beloved street rat." she said dryly. "She should just focus on being Sultana and not worry about him. She should know he is dead by now." She closed her bag with a final slam and headed out the door.

"Stranger things have happened Akayla. Plus Aladdin is or was a very good friend and ally to both of us and our people." Nassir followed her down the stairs to the stables.

"My mother was kind of enough to remind me that about fifteen times before I said goodbye" she said as she appraised herself in the hall mirror. "I don't remember if you recall but he wasn't very fond of me joining in on the war." the princess said as she mounted her horse. "Also he said I was a spoiled brat."

"Well he was right about that." Nassir chuckled. "Who else would have let you stay instead of shipping you back home? Maybe you'll be lucky and The Desert Tiger will be able to tolerate your irrational behavior and overall moodiness." He mounted his horse and started to speed out of the palace gates.

"You better not think you're going to get away with saying that and just riding away Nassir!" Akayla shouted. "If you know what's best for you the sooner we find these men the more likely I won't have to kill you before we get back." she said as they sped pass the city gates.

"This is going to be a long journey." Nassir said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger- Chapter 3

Two Years Earlier…

"Father, I don't know if I'm ready for this." Jasmine told her father as her maids got her dressed in her regal apparel. "Will the people accept me?" she asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up in an up do instead of her usual braid, she had a grand light blue gown on instead of her cropped shirt and harem pants. Her headband was gone to make room for the Sultana's crown that would be shortly adorn her head.

"Dearest Jasmine, I think the people know that you pretty much have been The Sultana since the war ended a couple months ago." Her father said as he lifted up her head to look into her eyes. "This is just going to make it official."

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Aladdin and I were supposed to be ruling side by side instead of me ruling all alone." she said as she picked up her picture of Aladdin that was always on her table. " I can't believe I haven't seen him in a year. He has never even seen Jannah. Now I don't know if I'll ever see him again." Tears started to well up in her eyes. "This almost makes it official that I've lost hope Father."

"Dearest, think of this just as giving me a chance to retire and go with Hippsodeth and see the world! Plus it gives me more time to spoil my beautiful granddaughters!" He gave Jasmine a hug and said,"You'll be the best ruler Agrabah has ever seen my dear."

"You look fabulous Jazz!" The Genie popped in and gave her a hug. "I mean your majesty most highness royal big shot!" Genie gave a low bow and turned into girls throwing flower petals. "Just so you know both Jamilla and Jannah look fabulous too! Well as fabulous as a four year old and a ten month old can, but you get the point." He turned into an assistant with a schedule. "Okay princess for now, we need to stay on schedule and get you moving!"

"Genie, do you think that Aladdin would be proud of me?" Jasmine quietly asked him.

"Of course he would Jazz! Everyone is proud of you, and it doesn't hurt that everyone knows your dad is giving his blessing for this too." He turned into a party favor and gave everyone party hats. "Agrabah needs a reason to celebrate!" He grabbed Jasmine and The Sultan by the arms. "Let's put this show on the road people!"

The royal throne room was packed with the people. Royalty from all over The Seven Deserts were in attendance. Queen Karana, Sultan Rahim, Princess Akayla, Prince Naveem, and Princess Sadira from Moldonia were all in attendance. Jasmine was glad that Sadira had found her own hero and was a princess. The two had grown closer over the years. The bespectacled Naveem was almost the opposite of Aladdin but had a kind heart and had come out of his shell since he fell in love with Sadira.

Sultan Rahim was the brother of Jasmine's mother and married Karana after his first wife died around the same time Jasmine's own mother died. Karana was part of the royal house of the Black Sands but her family was forced into exile after Destane invaded. She originally eloped and ran away to Agrabah with a mysterious man. She later returned to Moldonia after he and her first son died. She and Rahim grew close and were married a couple of years later. She later gave birth to Akayla.

Jasmine also saw that Cassim and Iago were there. Cassim had been pardoned by the Seven Deserts due to his heroic service in the last war. This comforted Jasmine almost more than anyone else in attendance. If he showed up it meant to her that she wasn't forgetting Aladdin.

She walked down the aisle to the throne. Her father got up and said, "Agrabah and the Seven Deserts I present to you Jasmine to be your next Sultana on high. Do you accept her?"

"Yes!" The crowd thundered.

"Jasmine do you promise to protect Agrabah and uphold her laws above all other things except our Lord Allah?"

"I do with all my heart."

The sultan took the gold and sapphire crown and set it on her head. " I now officially claim Jasmine as Queen Jasmine, the Sultana of Agrabah!"

The crowd cheered as The Sultana took her seat as the leader of her people.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger – Chapter 4

Nassir and Akayla were ending the first day of their journey when they came upon an oasis.

"I think this is where he told us to meet him at sundown." Nassir said. He dismounted his horse and scratched his goatee as he scanned the area.

"Do you think he is actually going to help us?" Akayla said as she removed the saddle from her horse and led her to the pool of water to drink.

"He said he would. He's the last one to see Aladdin alive and he's the lone rider type so he should understand The Desert Tiger more than anyone else." he said as he also lead his horse to water. "Unfortunately you probably have to deal with the parrot as well."

"Iago gets on my last nerve." Akayla said as she grabbed an apple out of her bag and tossed one to Nassir.

"I thought that was my job." said Nassir as he started to make camp.

"You got on all the others so that's why I only have one left."

"Oh."

"Well it looks like I've found our friend Cassim." she said as she waved to the lone man on horseback with a parrot.

Cassim approached the pair with Iago in tow.

"Cassim, he brought Princess Pain in the Rear along with him?" Iago commented.

"Iago, I'm glad to see you too." Akayla snapped back.

"I'm glad this is a happy reunion." Cassim said as he shook Nassir's hand and bowed to Akayla.

"I hope you have good information Cassim. I don't want to end up on a giant wild goose chase." said Akayla.

"Your Majesty, I aim to please. I think you will find the information I have satisfactory. Also I have experience being the lone wolf on the desert." Cassim said.

"Well you're not exactly alone Cassim." Iago chimed in. "You have the best possible company and in exchange I don't have to be around all the lovey dovey mushy stuff. Ick!"

"Well I don't think that is a problem over at the palace anymore." Akayla snapped.

"Hey! Let's get dinner." Nassir interrupted.

"I think that's a great idea. I'm starved." said Cassim.

The group ate dinner around the campfire and made small talk until dinner was over.

"So Cassim, what do you know?" asked Nassir.

"Hopefully this is worth our time." scowled Akayla.

"It will be Princess." Cassim replied. "So here is the story. Apparently this Dessert Tiger was in the Agrabanian army and captured like my son was. He's a fierce warrior and is deeply feared and respected across the deserts. The people around here don't like to talk about him because they don't want him to get captured and leave them in danger."

"Why is it significant that he was captured like Aladdin?" Akayla asked.

"He may know what happened." Nassir said.

"That is correct Nassir. Also you must understand what this man has gone through so you understand how to treat and approach him." he said looking at Akayla.

"Why are you looking at me like that Cassim?" asked Akayla.

"I just want to make sure you understand that the whole spoiled princess thing is not going to go over well with this man. I also need to let you know what I saw when I saw Aladdin last so you know where he is coming from."

"So the last time you saw Aladdin when he was captured by Achmed and was in Gethestan?" Nassir asked.

"No Nassir". Cassim replied. "I saw him after he had been transferred beyond The Seven Desserts in Egypt. That's where we think Achmed had been sending his prisoners that he said he never had for years."

"That makes sense. He would travel there many times a year." Nassir replied.

"That's nice. So what did you see?" questioned Akayla.

"I saw my son near death Akayla. He had been starved, beaten, and sleep deprived. He could barely lift his head off the floor. Aladdin was treated like an animal and I think this man has gone through the same." Cassim choked out.

"Cassim I know this is tough but how do you know he was in the same place as your son?" Nassir asked gently.

"He has the brand of the Alam Sejn like Aladdin had." Cassim said. "So the last I heard he was with a tribe about fifty miles outside of Gethestan City."

"So is Achmed around there too?" asked Akayla more gently than before.

"Yes they think he is in around the same area and heading back towards Gethestan City and he has gained a few followers." Cassim replied. "I believe your best bet would be to find The Desert Tiger first and then help him catch Achmed to gain his trust so you can bring Achmed to Gethestan and then The Desert Tiger to Jasmine."

"Jasmine wants us to find Achmed first and bring him to her." Nassir said.

"No, Sadira talked to her recently and Jasmine thinks that she shouldn't see Achmed because she may do something irrational." Akayla replied. "I hate to say this but I agree with Cassim."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" said Nassir. "The last thing I need is Queen Jasmine mad at me."

"So it looks like you two have quite the journey tomorrow. I wish you luck!" Cassim said as he hugged the two.

"If you have to land a punch on Achmed I won't be sad." Iago said to Akayla.

"Consider it done Iago."

Cassim and Iago rode off towards Agrabah.

"So Cassim do you think they will find them?" Iago asked.

"I hope so Iago. I would like to see justice for my son." Cassim said.

"Also why on earth is that princess with Nassir?" Iago asked.

"She believes she is responsible for Aladdin's capture so she is trying to make it up to Jasmine." Cassim said sadly.

"She certainly doesn't act like it. Does anyone else know about this?" Iago said.

"Only Jasmine, The Sultan, and I know about it. She came to us crying shortly after the surrender was signed." Cassim said.

"Whoa, I never would have expected that." Iago said." So I guess that's why she acts so high and mighty so nobody will guess that she fell from grace."

"Exactly my feathered friend, now it's time to head back to Agrabah to let Jasmine know we met up with them." Cassim said.

"Hopefully the girls ran out of crackers." Iago said as they road off towards the city.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger- Chapter 5

A royal caravan was entering the gates of Agrabah. The people flocked to the green and blue carriage that carried the royals from Moldonia. Princess Sadira leaned out of the carriage and waved at the people of her former city. Prince Naveem just chuckled and shook his head while still reading his book. His daughter Princess Samah waved out the other window while standing on her Grandma Karana's lap.

"I'm excited to see Jasmine, the girls, and Genie!" Sadira exclaimed. " I think our little one will be glad to play with someone her own age for a change. Isn't that right Samah!"

"Mommy, don't forget about Rajah and Abu!" Samah shouted. Her big blue eyes were full of excitement at the thought of seeing her cousins and their pets.

"You have a habit of forgetting about the animals my dear." said Naveem.

"Naveem, that happened a long time ago." Sadira said while rolling her eyes. "Now I'm a princess and don't even need a spell! I found my handsome prince and am living happily ever after." She leaned in and kissed her husband. "It's too bad that Rahim couldn't come with us Karana."

"Well someone had to stay and conduct palace business." Karana answered. "He's probably glad to have some peace and quiet with us in Agrabah and Akayla on her adventure with Nassir." She straightened out her skirt. "I hope that they are okay." she said as she looked out the window.

"I'm sure that Akayla is scaring off any potential threat they may face." Sadira said. "I hope she doesn't scare off Nassir, I think Samah would like another cousin to play with."

"I think he knows what he is getting himself into." Naveem said as he closed his book and adjusted his glasses. "I just hope she doesn't upset The Desert Tiger."

As he said this the carriage arrived at the palace. Jamilla and Jannah ran out of the palace to greet their relatives and Samah leaped out of the carriage.

"Jannah! Jamilla!"

"Samah!"

The three little girls hugged and started to head out to find their furry companions.

"Hey you can't get away with not giving your Auntie Sadira a hug and a kiss!" Sadira said to the two princesses.

"You can't forget your Auntie Jasmine!" said Jasmine as she appeared out of the palace.

The little ones gave all the adults their hugs and kisses. Then they ran to the menagerie to finally find the animals. The adults headed to the living room that was apart from the throne room. The room was a light green and filled up with overstuffed chairs and couches. Sadira and Naveem sat on a love seat and Karana and Jasmine sat in adjacent armchairs.

"So was your journey a pleasant one?" Jasmine asked as the servant girl began to serve tea to the royals.

"It was an excellent trip!" Sadira said. "It's more peaceful these days with all the thieves scarred of The Desert Tiger." she laughed. "They think he is going to show up like a demon out of the shadows."

"I think they are afraid of him almost as much as they are afraid of _The Sultana_." Naveem winked at Jasmine as he reached for a cookie. "That's truly a threat unlike some desert ghost story. I think Achmed should count his lucky stars that you changed your mind about having him being brought to you instead of the Moldonians."

"I figured that he was already going to have to deal with an angry kingdom, a desert demon wanting revenge for years of pain, and your sister." Jasmine sipped her tea. "I decided to cast the vote for mercy. He's the monster, not me." She said and she set her teacup down with a clatter.

"So Jasmine, are you ready for your second anniversary celebration?" Karana asked to steer the conversation in a positive direction because she could see Jasmine was starting to get upset.

"Yes, I believe so. Genie is supposed to be here later today and he is said he is pulling out all the stops for this." Jasmine relaxed and had another sip of tea. "I can't believe that it is only a week away. I'm glad you also came early to help me prepare."

"Hopefully the love birds will be here in time to celebrate with us." Sadira said as she cuddled closer to Naveem.

Suddenly they heard a monkey yelp and the mewing of a tiger.

"Well it looks like the girls found Rajah and Abu." Naveem laughed.

"You need to get Samah a pet." Jasmine said as she rang the bell for the servants to collect the tea.

"I wish we could but I'm so allergic to anything with fur." Naveem sneezed.

"Why don't you get her a fish?" Jasmine laughed.

"They tried that once but the poor thing died when Samah tried to take it for a swim in the bathtub." Karana informed Jasmine.

"We should go check and see that my pets don't suffer the same fate." Jasmine said with a laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger – Chapter 6

Note: So I accidentally used the country where Naveen is from in the Princess and The Frog, Maldonia, in my story and spelled it wrong. I did not mean for this to be a cross over. So for continuity's sake I'm going to say that Naveem and family are Naveen's ancestors from Aladdin's time. Also from this point on I'll spell Maldonia correctly. That's as far as the similarities are going to go with the two Disney movies. So on with the story about Agrabah's HBIC and a mysterious warrior.

Akayla and Nassir rode from the oasis and went from city to city on their way to Gethestan to find The Desert Tiger. So far they had just heard rumors and speculations. The general consensus was that he was a sand demon, he was headed for Gethestan, and everyone was glad they weren't Achmed. The two had been riding all day and they decided to stop in Zagrabah, the last city until Gethestan City.

"I am soooo hungry." Akayla whined. "I think I could eat a whole camel. I haven't eaten since we stopped in Azina this morning."

"Akayla you are such a baby." Nassir said while he rolled his eyes. "We need to find the Naomi's Shawarma Stand. It is the best shawarma in The Seven Deserts and she'll let us stay the night."

"Did someone say Naomi's shawarma?" The Genie popped up.

"Genie!" Nassir and Akayla said together.

"What are you doing here?" Nassir asked.

"I wanted to help you two find The Desert Tiger and I figured I would keep you two out of trouble if you know what I mean. " He nudged Nassir and winked.

"There's nothing to worry about Genie." Akayla said. "He's too concerned about eating some lady's shawarma." She said as she stomped ahead of the two as she went towards the marketplace.

"Hey. It's excellent shawarma." Nassir shrugged and started to go after her.

"That's true. Plus Naomi knows all the dirt in the area. Or should I say sand." Genie said as he emptied sand out of his pockets.

Genie and Nassir caught up to Akayla and worked their way through the hustle and bustle of Zagrabah and eventually got to Naomi's shop. The little woman with crazy curly black hair who ran the stand sold excellent shawarma and an assortment other delicious Arabian delicacies.

"Hello Nassir! I see you brought Genie and the little princess with you!" Naomi called out to them. "Go put your horses in my yard out back and I will fix you something to eat!" The prince and princess put their horses out back and came inside to find Genie helping Naomi in the kitchen.

"Naomi I think it would help you out to get a Slap Chop instead of having to cut all of this parsley by hand." Genie said as he transformed into Vince the Slap Chop guy. "Also on special is two Shamwows with every Slap Chop ordered. Just pay separate shipping and handling."

"I think I'm managing just fine, Genie." She said as she speed chopped the parsley for the tabouli.

"She's faster than a speeding bullet." Genie as he turned into Superman said. "Her shawarma is my Kryptonite though." He said as he deflated.

"Thank you Genie! Now it's time for us to eat!" She said as she put a plate of shawarma down on the table along with the tabouli, hummus, and pita bread. "There is also baklava for dessert."

"So Naomi, how is business going?" Nassir asked as he sat down at the table and grabbed a skewer of chicken shawarma.

"Not too bad now. It was a little shaky when everyone found out Achmed escaped but evened out when people figured out The Sultana and The Desert Tiger were both after him." She said between bites. "Luckily for me I'm friends with both parties."

"You're friends with The Desert Tiger?" Akayla asked as she nearly choked on her tabouli.

"Of course I am! I give him food and a place to stay and thugs don't bother me and people buy my shawarma because everyone wants to eat what a hero eats."

"I think the fact he's a hero can be debated Naomi. He seems more like a vigilante to me." said Akayla.

"That is the same thing out in these parts of The Seven Desserts." Naomi informed Akayla. "Not everyone is lucky enough to live in a palace with guards and other people to protect them."

"I'm not stupid Naomi. I haven't been in the safest situations myself." She said as she dipped her pita bread in some hummus.

"It can be debated that you still had other people lay down their lives for your safety in those situations." Naomi said as she looked Akayla dead in the eyes. "Also your methods were not exactly by the book if I recall. Those who live in glass palaces shouldn't throw stones Akayla."

"Naomi, do you know where he is now?" Nassir asked trying to change the subject.

"Do I know where who is?" Naomi asked as she continued to stare down Akayla.

"The Desert Tiger."

"Of course I do! I was explaining this to Genie when you two were taking care of your horses outside." She went to the kitchen and got the plate of baklava and set it on the table. "I should wake up my other guest before dinner is over. He would be mad if he found out he missed dinner and the baklava. It's his favorite." She called up the stairs. "Hey kid, wake up and come to dinner before it's all gone!"

"Poor kid, I think he passed out before he hit the bed. I don't think he's had a decent night's sleep in years." She wiped her hands off on her apron. "Princess Akayla can you pretend you like Nassir and scoot closer to him so we have room. Genie can you grab the other chair from the other room?"

Genie grabbed the other chair and set it at the table. "Naomi, do you want me to check and see if he's awake?"

"Do you think that is the best idea Genie?" Akayla said. "You may give him a heart attack. It's not like he sees a genie every day."

Genie was about to say something when they heard a set of boots coming down the stairs.

"Oh there he is!" Naomi said. "Did you have a good rest dear?"

Nassir's and Akayla's mouths dropped open when they saw The Desert Tiger in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sultana and The Desert Tiger- Chapter 7

Iago and Cassim were riding towards Agrabah from the oasis where they met up with Nassir and Akayla.

"Okay Cassim spill the beans. So what is up with this Desert tiger?" Iago implored.

"What do you mean what's up with him?" Cassim retorted.

"What makes him so special? I mean there are a bunch of random guys wandering through the desert and this one happens to be special." Iago said as he stretched his wings and flew around Cassim's head to face him directly.

"Well it's probably due to the fact that he broke into Alam Sejn." Cassim said.

"He broke _into_ the Alam Sejn?" Iago shook his head and whistled threw his beak. "Jeez he does have some guts."

"Also he released a bunch of prisoners who were leaders of different tribes around Gethestan. So that's a reason why the tribes are protective of him."Cassim said.

"So did he do that by himself? How did he get out of there in the first place?" Iago asked.

"No. He was with a bunch of representatives from the different tribes that were exiled to Morocco. He met up with them somehow and was able to organize them so they could break their people out of that place." Cassim answered.

"So he has major organizational skills. Nice." Iago settled back down on Cassim's shoulder. "Who ever heard of getting a bunch of dangerous guys together to accomplish a goal?"

Cassim rolled his eyes. "Ha Ha, Iago."

"You still haven't answered my question Cassim. How did he get out of there in the first place?" Iago squawked.

"Nobody is really sure. Rumor has it he played dead and was picked up by the tribesmen." Cassim said.

"I guess the staff at the prison has gotten pretty lax to just let someone out because they are playing dead." Iago said.

"He probably was drugged." Cassim shrugged.

"That makes more sense. So this is all I miss when I go visit Thundra in the rainforest." Iago said as he circled around Cassim again. "So why is he The Desert Tiger?"

"Well he fights fiercely and alone. He's an expert swordsman." Cassim scratched his head. "Also he has stripes."

"Stripes? "

"He has scars on his back that look like stripes. Probably from being flogged at the prison or Gethestan." Cassim said.

"Poor kid, he probably didn't have to try to pretend he was dead to get out of there anyway." Iago said.

"I know Aladdin wouldn't have had to. He looked really bad when I saw him last Iago." Cassim told his feathered friend.

"At least you were able to see him." Iago consoled.

"I kind of wish I didn't see him, Iago." Cassim said sadly. "He looked so beaten. He made me promise not to tell Jasmine that I saw him."

"Hopefully the kids can catch up to that Desert Tiger and give Jasmine some closure." Iago said as they rode off towards the gates of Agrabah.

Two years earlier…

It was near sundown in the Egyptian desert. Iago was in the rainforest to see Thundra so Cassim was on his own. The war with Gethestan had come to a close a month ago when Achmed surrendered and Cassim had been pardoned for his past crimes due to his involvement in the war. It was liberating to be a free man for once and be able to go out and not be worried about spending the rest of his life in a dungeon. Shortly after Iago had left he heard threw a contact that his son was being held prisoner in Egypt.

Cassim was friends with a guard at Alam Sejn and was able to get in there to see his son. He brought with him some food and medicine that a man in the marketplace gave him a deal on. Actually the more he thought of it the more he realized how good of a deal it was. It just shrugged it off and figured it was because the man knew it was for Aladdin.

"Hello Cassim. I can only get you twenty minutes at most." the guard said.

"Thank you Hassim. I can't thank you enough." Cassim said.

The guard grabbed Cassim's arm. "He's not good Cassim." He let go of Cassim's arm.

"I'm not expecting him to be." Cassim said as he went into the cell. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness of the cell. Inside he saw a figure curled into a ball. His back was all cut up and Cassim could see the brand burned into his flesh. Cassim approached the man and lightly touched his shoulder. "Aladdin, my boy."

"Dad, is that you?" Aladdin weakly asked his dad. Cassim turned him on his back. Aladdin groaned weakly and opened his eyes to look at his dad. "Why did you come here?"

Cassim brushed Aladdin's hair out of his eyes. "I came to see you son. I brought you some food and medicine." Aladdin coughed and grimaced and Cassim could see his broken ribs shifting in his thin body.

"I don't think that will do me any good Dad." Aladdin whispered. "I think I'm at the end of my time here." he said and gasped.

"Don't talk like that my boy." Cassim said as he held Aladdin tighter. "Jasmine is going to be the Sultana in a couple of days and will be able to get you out."

Aladdin groaned and shut his eyes. "Dad, don't tell Jasmine that you saw me like this." He opened his eyes and looked his father straight in the eyes. "I don't want her to think of me like this shell of a man I am now." Aladdin swallowed and continued, "Promise me you won't tell her Dad."

Cassim said, "I don't know if I can do that Aladdin."

"Promise me Dad!" Aladdin said urgently as he gripped Cassim's arm.

"Only if you eat a little bit of something and take this medicine. It should help the pain." Cassim answered.

"Okay Dad." Aladdin said. He had a nibble of bread and drank the medicine. He started to nod off and said, "Promise me Dad."

"I will, son." Cassim said as Aladdin faded out of consciousness. Cassim gently set him down and left the cell. "Thank you Hammid."

"Don't mention it Cassim. Where are you off to now? "The guard said as he locked the cell door with a loud clank.

"I'm going to meet up with my feathered friend and we will then ride off to Agrabah for my daughter in law's coronation." Cassim said. "Will you make sure my boy gets a proper burial?" Cassim asked as he tossed the guard a bag of gold.

"Of course Cassim."


	8. Chapter 8

The Sultana and the Desert Tiger- Chapter 8

Akayla gulped as she stood face to face with The Desert Tiger. Only a few days ago she was moping bored around her palace rooms and today she was looking into the sharp eyes of a desert demon. He was tall, wore dark clothing and the only part of his face she could see were his eyes. She set her hand on her hip and started to talk. "Well I would be lying if I said it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm sure you're just as pleased to see me as I am to see you." She said as the others stared slack jawed around the room. Genie's jaw was literally on the ground. The only reaction The Desert Tiger gave was a narrowing of his dark eyes. Akayla continued, "I have a proposition for you. Technically Queen Jasmine is the one who has this proposition but I'll get to the point before you slash my throat. Prince Nassir and I will help you find Achmed in exchange for you to come with us to Agrabah to tell The Sultana what you know about General Al-Ababwa's disappearance."

"That hardly sounds like a fair deal Princess." The Desert Tiger said softly. "In exchange for my information I get to be slowed down in my quest by a spoiled princess. "

"Of course there will be a monetary award as well sir." Nassir said. "Akayla was too wrapped up in the moment to mention it."

"How much?"

"Let's just say you'll never have to worry about money again." Nassir answered.

"More than a commoner could possibly imagine." Akayla said under her breath.

Quicker than a flash of lightning The Desert Tiger grabbed Akayla's shirt collar. "I may be a commoner Your Majesty but I think I deserve a bit of common courtesy." He let her go. "I need to think this over while I have my dinner. I will let you know my decision when I'm done."

Before Akayla could snap back Nassir said, "That sounds good sir. We will await your answer." He grabbed Akayla's arm and ushered her out the door into the backyard.

"What on earth were you thinking Akayla?! " Nassir angrily asked. "This man is the only chance we have of catching Achmed and giving Jasmine some closure. You probably just ruined any chance of having him help us." He stroked his beard and then ran his hand threw his hair. "Maybe Genie will be able to smooth things over with him. I just wish you could control yourself Akayla and be a tiny bit more diplomatic."

"It's really hard Nassir." Akayla said as she sat on a bench in the backyard. "I'm just used to being this warrior princess who can be brash."

"Don't use that as an excuse Akayla." Nassir said as he sat down next to her. "You were just as inappropriate in a battle setting since you wouldn't take orders from your superiors." He continued on, "Also you weren't as insulting as you are now. You just have a giant chip on your shoulder for some reason and you have really been acting out since we first planned this journey. You were actually acting halfway decent before this." he said as he nudged her.

"Thanks Nassir." she said as she nudged him back. "I promise I will act better from now on. I need to take the crazy down a couple of notches. I just didn't realize how high strung he would be."

"Akayla you called the most feared and respected man in The Seven Deserts a simpleton." Nassir said narrowing his eyes at her.

"Okay, I'll admit that was a poor move. I honestly didn't think he would react so strongly." She said as she adjusted her collar. "I think Achmed doesn't know what's coming for him. I have to admit I can't wait to see this guy thrash that pompous idiot. "

"We get to do some thrashing too my dear." Nassir said as he moved closer to Akayla. "I think it will be a good team building exercise for us."

"Will this be a good exercise for the three of us or the two of _us_?" Akayla asked as she leaned closer to Nassir.

"Both." Nassir said as he kissed her.

"HEY KIDS! Look what happens when I leave you alone!" The Genie boomed.

Nassir and Akayla quickly backed up from each other. "GENIE!" they said.

"Well after you're done our guest would like to talk to you. He has made a decision." Genie said. "So now I will be going to Agrabah and help Jasmine and the gang at home set up for her anniversary celebration." He said as he hugged the two of them. "I hope you two crazy love birds can make it to the party!"

"We'll try our best!" Akayla said. They both waved as Genie disappeared out into the distance.

"Well we better go in and see what the verdict is." Nassir said. "Please let me do the talking."

"I think that is a good plan." Akayla said.

They went inside to see The Desert Tiger sitting at the empty table talking to Naomi. "So Genie told us you have made a decision about whether you accept our proposition or not." Nassir said.

"That is true Your Majesty."

"So do you accept?" Akayla chimed in.

"Even though I will have to deal with your behavior I will join you. It is my duty as an Agrabanian to help The Sultana." The Desert Tiger said.

"Thank you so much!" Nassir said. "We are grateful for your help."

"You should all go and get some rest before your journey." Naomi said. "I will have breakfast ready for you in the morning before you leave."

"Thank you Naomi." Akayla said.

"You're welcome my dear. I hope you all have a good night's sleep." Naomi said as she went to her room.

"I'm sorry sir." Akayla said to The Desert Tiger before she went to bed.

"Just get some rest Princess." he said. "We have a long journey ahead of us."


End file.
